Consequences of the Past
by allstressedout97
Summary: Sam   Andy are getting closer and their friends are waiting for something to happen. Frank announces a new UCopp, what happens when Traci lets something slip about Andy.Can she deal with the events that follow? What happens if Andy's past becomes present?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Andy was actually on time for Parade that morning and she was feeling rather proud of herself. She took the coffee that Sam offered her and sat down next to Traci whilst Sam and Jerry stood next to their table.

Parade started off as usual, Frank giving them their motivation speech and an update of everything that happened the day before.

Andy's attention was bought back into the room when he rustled his papers and tapped them against the front desk.

"Okay Coppers of 15, we have a new undercover operation that we need to get started on,"

Andy could almost feel everyone's excitement as they all straightened and started listening to their Staff Sergeant.

Frank continued briefly briefing everyone on what the operation would involve. Frank finished the brief and got down to business.

"Now, it would really be helpful if we had someone with a decent voice so we don't have to go out of our way to sort the vocals out."

His eyes swept over the room and Andy felt Traci start to speak. She kicked her and Traci yelped and shot Andy daggers.

Frank looked at Traci, "Officer Nash?"

Traci quickly got out of her seat and as she ran to hide behind Jerry and Sam she quickly said, "Andy can sing!"

Andy tried to sink low in her chair and wished that she could disappear from the Parade room. Frank looked at her questioningly. "McNally, is this true,"

Andy shook her head and mumbled, "Not really Sir,"

Traci chose this moment to but in again, "That's not true, she's amazing!"

Andy just looked at Traci incredulously. Traci shrugged and tried to stay hidden behind Jerry but he pulled her up next to him.

Frank looked around the room to see if any of the other Officers or Rookie's had anything to say about it, but they all shrugged.

"Well, we really don't have time to find someone else so Andy you're up."

Andy looked like she was about to protest but Frank cut her off as he walked to the door whilst saying his catchphrase, today it was, "Serve, Protect and convince McNally to sing,"

As soon as people started to leave Andy got up from her chair and stalked over to Traci.

Traci backed away with her hands up dramatically as Sam and Jerry looked at them in amusement.

"How could you Traci! You know I don't sing in front of people!"

"But you've sung in front of me before-"

Andy cut her off by yelling, "Yeah but we were drunk!"

Traci rolled her eyes and told Andy that she's heard her sing other times when they were both completely sober.

"When?" Andy asked curiously,

"That time that I came to pick you up and you were playing you're guitar."

Andy was silent as she looked helplessly at Traci before throwing her hands in the air before yelling, "Fine!"

She stalked out of the Parade Room leaving Traci, Jerry and Sam speechless.

Sam looked at Traci curiously, "Is she good?"

Traci smiled and nodded eagerly, "Amazing, I've never heard anything like it!"

The three separated as they left the Parade room. They were all thinking of Andy.

Traci felt sort of guilty, she knew that Andy didn't like to sing in front of people, but she expressed her feelings so passionately when she sang.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The morning was slow and during Traci's lunch break she snuck into Andy's apartment to get her guitar. She walked back into the station and placed it in front of Andy as she talked to Sam. Andy looked up at her questioningly and Andy suddenly felt very self conscious of everyone that was staring at her. She looked at Sam and he raised his eyebrows and leaned back against the wall.

"Just to show them you can?" Traci asked her best friends carefully. Andy nodded her head as she hopped up onto her desk and gestured for Traci to hand her the guitar. Andy pulled the strap over her head and said to Traci, "What should I sing?"

Traci thought about it for a second before she said surely, "Breakaway." Andy took a deep breath and nodded. All the officers had crowded round her desk and as she started to strum her guitar.

_Grew up in a small town_

_And when the rain would fall down_

_I'd just stare out my window_

_Dreaming of what could be_

_And if I'd end up happy_

_I would pray_

_Trying hard to reach out _

_But when I'd try to speak out_

_Felt like no one could hear me_

_Wanted to belong here_

_But something felt so wrong here_

_So I pray_

_I could breakaway_

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly_

_I'll do what it takes 'til I touch the sky_

_And I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a change_

_And breakaway_

_Out of the darkness and into the sun_

_But I won't forget all the one's that I loved_

_I'll take a risk, take a chance, make a change_

_And breakaway_

_Wanna feel the warm breeze_

_Sleep under a palm tree_

_Feel the rush of the ocean_

_Get onboard a fast train_

_Travel on a jet plane, far away_

_And breakaway_

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly_

_I'll do what it takes 'til I touch the sky_

_And I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a change_

_And breakaway_

_Out of the darkness and into the sun_

_But I won't forget all the one's that I loved_

_I'll take a risk, take a chance, make a change_

_And breakaway_

_Buildings with a hundred floors_

_Swinging 'round revolving doors_

_Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but_

_Gotta keep moving on, moving on_

_Fly away, breakaway_

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly_

_I'll do what it takes 'til I touch the sky_

_And I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a change_

_And breakaway_

_Out of the darkness and into the sun_

_But I won't forget all the one's that I loved_

_I'll gotta a risk, take a chance, make a change_

_And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway_

When she finished the song Andy looked up and for a moment she looked confused but then she seemed to remember where she was and what she had just done.

Her cheeks flushed red and she ducked her head but all of the rookies came over and hugged her, Traci whispered in her ear, "You'll thank me later."

Everyone crowded round her complimenting her about how amazing she was. Andy felt like she was drowning and even with all the people around her she felt suddenly very alone.

She put on a smile and thanked them as she packed away her guitar. Her emotions went unnoticed by everyone except Sam. He made a note to talk to her about it later.

Frank came over to speak to Andy and she straightened up out of respect to talk to him.

"Andy, there is nothing you can say to get me to change my mind; you are most definitely singing at this UC opp!"

Andy smiled and thanked him. But like before it was fake and all she wanted to do was be alone, Frank continued,

"I'll leave it up to you to choose the songs you want to sing, just let me know so I can organise everything."

Andy nodded robotically and once the crowd had dispersed she sank into her desk chair and started typing on her keyboard.

"Wow!" Andy looked up surprised she thought that everyone had gone, but Sam was still casually leaning on the wall smirking,

"Didn't think Traci was serious." he said trying to bait her into talking to him.

Andy wasn't in the mood to be baited,

"Well now you do." She stood up abruptly and walked over to the printer picking up 3 sheets of music.

She strolled past Sam and into Best's office. Sam couldn't hear what they were saying but Frank had taken the music and had picked up the phone as Andy walked out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Sam followed Andy as she walked over to Traci's desk which the other rookie's were crowded around,

"What are you up to now Traci?" Andy teased but stopped short when she saw what the rookies were gaping at.

"What are you doing!" she exclaimed and Sam leaned over her shoulder to see what she saw.

The rookies were watching a video. It was Andy, she didn't know she was being filmed. She was sitting in a cafe with her guitar but she had the backing track as well. Sam listened to the lyrics that she was singing:

_Don't know, don't know if I can do this on my own__  
><em>_Why do you have to leave me?__  
><em>_It seems I'm losing something deep inside of me__  
><em>_Hold on, hold onto me_

_Now I see, now I see_

_Everybody hurts some days__  
><em>_It's OK to be afraid__  
><em>_Everybody hurts, everybody screams__  
><em>_Everybody feels this way and that's ok_

_Ladadadada that's OK_

_It feels like nothing really matters anymore__  
><em>_When you're gone I can't breathe__  
><em>_And I know you never meant to make me feel this way__  
><em>_This can't be happening to me_

_Now I see, now I see_

_Everybody hurts some days__  
><em>_It's OK to be afraid__  
><em>_Everybody hurts, everybody screams__  
><em>_Everybody feels this way and that's ok_

_Ladadadada that's OK__  
><em>_Lalalala_

_So many questions, so much on my mind__  
><em>_So many answers I can't find__  
><em>_I wish that I could turn back the time__  
><em>_I wonder why_

_Everybody hurts some days__  
><em>_Everybody hurts some days_

_Everybody hurts some days__  
><em>_It's OK to be afraid__  
><em>_Everybody hurts, everybody screams__  
><em>_Everybody feels this way and that's ok_

_Ladadadada that's OK__  
><em>_Lalalalala that's OK_

_Everybody hurts some days__  
><em>_It's OK to be afraid__  
><em>_Everbody hurts some days__  
><em>_But we all feel OK__  
><em>_Everybody feels this way__  
><em>_But it'll be OK__  
><em>_Can somebody take me away__  
><em>_To a better place__  
><em>_Everybody feels this way__  
><em>_It's OK_

_It's OK, ladadada it's ok__  
><em>_Lalalala, it's OK_

Sam thought about how much feeling she put behind the words that she sang and wondered if she sang this song on purpose.

All through the video Andy blushed more and more and she continuously tried to get Traci to turn it off.

When the video finished the rookies dove in with the compliments again while Traci sat there smirking and Andy sat there looking embarrassed.

Everyone went quiet when they heard a voice at reception,

"I'm looking for Andrea McNally? Her father told me she worked here?"

The receptionist nodded and looked up motioning for Andy to come over.

Andy straightened and walked to the front desk stopping and immediately tensing when she saw who was there.

Traci got up and pushed through the other rookies to stand behind her best friend. Andy just stood there.

The woman's face softened as she said, "Andy," Sam saw so many emotions run through Andy's eyes at that one word, but the two most prominent were hurt and anger.

The woman took a step forward but Andy took one back, the woman looked confused as did everyone that was watching the encounter.

Andy's cold hard voice rang clearly around the room,

"What are you doing here?"

The woman opened her mouth confuses, "I wanted to see you, aren't you happy to see me?"

Andy chuckled coldly, "Of course, _you wanted to see me..."_

Andy paused and looked up at the clock, it was time for her break and she signalled to Traci to follow her as she pushed roughly past the woman and headed for the front exit but paused there and turned back round to say to woman,

"And no _Mom_, I'm not happy to see you."

After Andy and Traci left everyone's eyes turned to the woman, they had all heard the basic outline of what had happened from when Tommy worked at the station but when Andy out the emphasis on the word _Mom_ they all knew exactly what Andy was talking about.

Andy's mom looked hurt and Sam had to refrain from rolling his eyes.

Andy hadn't ever told anyone how she felt about her past but because he was Sam and she was Andy he kind of understood how she was feeling without her actually telling him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Whilst everyone at the station went back to what they were doing before all the commotion Andy was with Traci driving to her dad's.

She knocked on the door and ended up knocking it down only to find her dad passed out on the couch still half holding the nearly empty bottle of scotch.

Andy wiped the tears from her face without realising.

Traci helped her clean up her dad without talking. Andy didn't want to wait for her dad to wake up so the left and just went to the Penny.

Traci had called Frank and gotten them the rest of the day off and the others shift was almost over. Andy had already had four shots by the time the officers started to arrive at the Bar. Traci watched over her friend loyally.

She knew her friend was in a fragile state. She couldn't rely on anyone to stay so she rarely opened up.

Traci was surprised that they were such great friends after everything that had happened in Andy's past but she always tried her hardest to be there for Andy.

Sam walked into the bar and spotted Andy sitting at the bar with Traci. He and Jerry walked over just as Andy was ordering her next drink.

Jerry and Traci went off to a table nearby so Traci could keep an eye on Andy but have her own privacy as well. Sam and Andy just sat at the Bar not talking.

Sam could see the barriers that were holding back Andy's tears breaking. Andy finally felt drunk enough to look up. What she saw standing in the doorway was the last thing she wanted right now.

Both her parents were there, her dad looking irritated and slightly hung over; her mom had obviously gone to his apartment and demanded that he take her to Andy.

She let her head bang against the bar top. Sam would've laughed in another situation.

It was karaoke night at the Penny and the machine was free, Sam saw the decision flash in her eyes as she stood up and walked over to the mike.

The officers started to crowd round, they had heard her earlier but now she had the full backing tracks they wanted to hear her again.

Andy's parents could be seen in the crowd along with the rookies. Sam stood with Jerry, Oliver, Noelle and Frank near the rookies.

The TO's raised their eyebrows at Sam but he just shook his head.

Andy was flicking through the tracks when a bitter smile formed on her face and she hit select and held the microphone to her mouth.

Her voice was thick from the amount she had had to drink but not slurred. It showed the emotion even more:

_I will not make the same mistakes that you did__  
><em>_I will not let myself__  
><em>_Cause my heart so much misery__  
><em>_I will not break the way you did,__  
><em>_You fell so hard__  
><em>_I've learned the hard way__  
><em>_To never let it get that far_

Andy's eyes swept over the crowd to her parents. This song highlighted how she felt about her past and how she wanted nothing like it for her future.

_Because of you__  
><em>_I never stray too far from the sidewalk__  
><em>_Because of you__  
><em>_I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt__  
><em>_Because of you__  
><em>_I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me__  
><em>_Because of you__  
><em>_I am afraid_

Traci knew that the main reason for Andy's approach to things was because of what her mom had done. She felt angry that Andy's mom felt she could just waltz back into Andy's arms and then act upset when Andy didn't welcome her.

_I lose my way__  
><em>_And it's not too long before you point it out__  
><em>_I cannot cry__  
><em>_Because I know that's weakness in your eyes__  
><em>_I'm forced to fake__  
><em>_A smile, a laugh everyday of my life__  
><em>_My heart can't possibly break__  
><em>_When it wasn't even whole to start with_

Sam thought back to earlier that day. Andy held a tough front rarely letting anyone break down her barriers. Her theory was that if you don't let anyone near enough to hurt you, they won't.

_Because of you__  
><em>_I never stray too far from the sidewalk__  
><em>_Because of you__  
><em>_I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt__  
><em>_Because of you__  
><em>_I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me__  
><em>_Because of you__  
><em>_I am afraid_

_I watched you die__  
><em>_I heard you cry every night in your sleep__  
><em>_I was so young__  
><em>_You should have known better than to lean on me__  
><em>_You never thought of anyone else__  
><em>_You just saw your pain__  
><em>_And now I cry in the middle of the night__  
><em>_For the same damn thing_

Andy had watched her dad waste away ever since her mom had left. He relied on Andy for everything but never saw how much the whole situation had actually affected her.

_Because of you__  
><em>_I never stray too far from the sidewalk__  
><em>_Because of you__  
><em>_I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt__  
><em>_Because of you__  
><em>_I try my hardest just to forget everything__  
><em>_Because of you__  
><em>_I don't know how to let anyone else in__  
><em>_Because of you__  
><em>_I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty__  
><em>_Because of you__  
><em>_I am afraid_

_Because of you__  
><em>_Because of you_

When the song finished pretty much everyone in the bar was stunned. Andy wasn't known to be an angry person, far from it, she was always the loving caring one. Andy looked uncomfortable for a moment but then stepped down from the platform and walked through the crowd as it parted like the red sea.

She grabbed her coat and walked out of the bar. Everyone stood motionless except Sam who went after her.

He didn't have to look far; she was sitting on the hood of his truck humming to herself.

"Need a ride?"

Andy just nodded as he helped her down and held the passenger door open for her.

Sam knew that her parents would go looking for her at her apartment so he drove back to his house.

There was silence in the car and Sam looked over to her about to ask her what happened but saw that she had fallen asleep with her head resting on the window.

He smiled sadly to himself as he opened the door carefully and lifted her out.

He put her on the bed in the guest room and took her shoes off carefully tucking her under the covers and kissing her softly on the forehead.

Sam walked into his own room and got ready for bed himself. He didn't know what was going on with Andy and her family but he was going to do his best to be there for her every step of the way.

Sam fell asleep thinking about the song she had sung back at the Penny. He knew she hated her parents for what they had done to her but he couldn't help but wonder when she sang bout 'not letting anyone else in' – was she talking about him?


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

When Andy woke the next morning she had a pounding headache but surprisingly she could remember exactly what had happened the day before. She felt guilty for intruding on Sam so she got up and made him coffee.

While she did this she got a call from Frank, he said it was about how the UC opp had been brought forwards to that night but she had a feeling that he was checking up on her.

Frank asked her to come to the station but told her that she would just be preparing. Frank told her that her dress for the evening had been delivered so when she hung up the phone she threw on some comfortable jeans and a loose t-shirt that had she had in her overnight bag.

Andy took the coffee into Sam's room and placed it on his bedside table before shaking his shoulder gently. He rolled over and took in her appearance before sitting up and taking a sip of the coffee she had bought him.

"Can you take me to the station, I need to prepare for tonight." Sam nodded and she walked out of his room so he could get up. Andy had left her guitar at her desk so she didn't need to go home to get it.

When the two arrived at the station they went their separate ways.

They had arrived at the station early so Andy was the only one in the women's locker room.

Andy had found out from her phone call with Frank that she needed to get dressed into her gown before arriving at Parade so she could go straight to the hall.

She got changed into her red ball gown and did her hair and makeup, she would have to do it again before she performed but she couldn't just wear the dress on its own.

Andy was excited to do the UC opp; she couldn't wait to drop her life and pretend to be someone else for a while.

Andy was startled from her thoughts when the door to the changing room opened and Gail walked in. She stopped short when she saw Andy,

"Oh my god! You look beautiful!"

Andy thanked her,

"Hey Gail?"

Gail paused and looked up at Andy in confirmation.

"Yeah?"

"People aren't talking about last night are they?" Andy shuffled uncomfortably. Gail smiled at her and nodded understandingly,

"Yeah, sorry Andy, we tried to stop them but you know what its like," She looked like she was going to say something but changed her mind.

She told Andy that if she wanted to avoid stares all the way to Parade she should probably just go and wait in there as no one else was at the station yet.

Andy thanked her and poked her head out the door before hurrying to her desk to get her guitar before going into the empty Parade room.

She chuckled when she saw that she wouldn't be able to sit down elegantly with the dress on so she went to the back of the room and sat on one of the desks.

Andy looked at the clock and saw that there were only ten minutes until Parade started so she picked up her guitar and started strumming randomly.

She ended up singing along and the mindless strumming turned into one of her favourite songs to sing.

She was unaware of the people that had started to arrive in the parade room.

_Hold on, baby, you're losing it__  
><em>_The water's high, you're jumping into it__  
><em>_And letting go... and no one knows__  
><em>_You cry, but you don't tell anyone__  
><em>_That you might not be the golden one__  
><em>_And you're tied together with a smile__  
><em>_But you're coming undone___

_I guess it's true that love was all you wanted__  
><em>_Cause you're giving it away like it's extra change__  
><em>_Hoping it will end up in his pocket__  
><em>_But he leaves you out like a penny in the rain__  
><em>_Oh, cause it's not his price to pay__  
><em>_Not his price to pay..._

Someone walked into one of the desks and Andy's eyes snapped open to see everyone gawping at her. She didn't know if they were gawping at her singing or how she looked.

Frank saw her discomfort and 'called order' to the room. He started to explain to everyone about the UC opp that was happening in the afternoon.

Despite the fact that Frank was talking Andy could feel everyone's eyes on her.

When Frank finished his speech he gestured for Andy to follow him and she hopped down from the table gracefully and swept out of the room leaving everyone behind her speechless.

She had been doing that a lot recently she thought bitterly.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Frank briefed her quickly and told her that her limo would wait for her outside to take her to the hall.

He told her that most of the officers would be there as guests and she mentally cringed knowing that they would all hear her sing again.

Everything was in place and she left her staff sergeants office.

Traci was waiting with her coat which she gratefully put on. Sam was standing next to Traci taking in her appearance. He smiled at her and she smiled back,

"That bad huh?" he shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"You gonna be there?" she asked.

"Yeah – someone's got to have your back right? I have to protect you from your fan club!"

He said the last part sarcastically and she rolled her eyes but took the arm he was holding out for her gratefully.

They walked to the limo and everyone that watched them thought about how great they looked as a couple.

When they arrived at the venue Andy was rushed back stage to get ready for her performance. Andy was surprisingly not nervous, she thought that it might have something to do with the fact she knew that Sam was outside but she didn't think about it too much.

Andy took her place in front of the mike and she heard the crowd cheering.

She knew the other officers were taking care of the situation that was going on in the crowd but she couldn't help but feel helpless as the curtain rose and the crowd went even wilder.

Andy sought out Sam and her friends in the crowd and relaxed when she saw them.

Andy forgot about everything that was going on in her life as soon as she opened her mouth and let her melodic voice carry out the words of the song:

_In a book, in a box, in the closet_

_In a line, in a song I once heard_

_In a moment on a front porch late one June_

_In a breath inside a whisper beneath the moon_

_There it was at the tips of my fingers_

_There it was on the tip of my tongue_

_There you were and I had never been that far_

_There it was the whole world wrapped inside my arms_

_And I let it all slip away_

_What do I do now that you're gone_

_No back up plan, no second chance_

_And no one else to blame_

_All I can hear in the silence that remains_

_Are the words I couldn't say_

_There's a rain that will never stop fallin'_

_There's a wall that I tried to take down_

_What I should have said just wouldn't pass my lips_

_So I held back and now we've come to this_

_And it's too late now_

_What do I do now that you're gone_

_No back up plan, no second chance_

_And no one else to blame_

_All I can hear in the silence that remains_

_Are the words I couldn't say_

_I should have found the way to tell you how I felt_

_Now the one I'm telling is myself_

_What do I do now that you're gone_

_No back up plan, no second chance_

_And no one else to blame_

_All I can hear in the silence that remains_

_Are the words I couldn't say_

_What do I do now that you're gone_

_No back up plan, no second chance_

_And no one else to blame_

_All I can hear in the silence that remains_

_Are the words I couldn't say_

_What do I do now that you're gone_

_No back up plan, no second chance_

_And no one else to blame_

_All I can hear in the silence that remains_

_Are the words I couldn't say__  
><em>

When the song finished and Andy was brought back to reality she saw that the deal had been done.

She found Frank in the crowd and he shrugged as the crowd started yelling 'encore, encore'.

Andy glared at him and he winked. She turned round to the band as she thought quickly of what song she should sing.

**AN - I hope you weren't expecting a really big UC opp? I just needed somewhere for Andy to become someone else and for her co-workers to see another side of her - i'm more focussed on Andy's personal side of things. Let me know what you think. C x**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Andy walked back to the mike and without saying anything started to dance to the beat of the music that the band was playing.

She knew her colleagues would be surprised with her choice, well all of them except Traci and Gail.

She looked at them as the music started and smiled.

They were practically rolling on the floor laughing and the officers around them were staring at them like they were crazy. Andy was dancing along with the music but lessened as she started to sing and just focused on Traci and Gail.

_You better take it from me, that boy is like a disease__  
><em>_You're running, you're trying, you're trying to hide__  
><em>_And you're wondering why you can't get free__  
><em>_He's like a curse, he's like a drug__  
><em>_You get addicted to his love__  
><em>_You wanna get out but he's holding you down__  
><em>_'Cause you can't live without one more touch_

_He's a good time cowboy casanova__  
><em>_Leaning up against the record machine__  
><em>_Looks like a cool drink of water__  
><em>_But he's candy-coated misery__  
><em>_He's the devil in disguise__  
><em>_A snake with blue eyes__  
><em>_And he only comes out at night__  
><em>_Gives you feelings that you don't want to fight__  
><em>_You better run for your life_

_I see that look on your face__  
><em>_You ain't hearing what I say__  
><em>_So I'll say it again__  
><em>_'Cause I been where you been__  
><em>_And I know how it ends__  
><em>_You can't get away__  
><em>_Don't even look in his eyes__  
><em>_He'll tell you nothing but lies__  
><em>_And you wanna believe__  
><em>_But you won't be deceived__  
><em>_If you listen to me__  
><em>_And take my advice_

_He's a good time cowboy asanova__  
><em>_Leaning up against the record machine__  
><em>_Looks like a cool drink of water__  
><em>_But he's candy-coated misery__  
><em>_He's the devil in disguise__  
><em>_A snake with blue eyes__  
><em>_And he only comes out at night__  
><em>_Gives you feelings that you don't want to fight__  
><em>_You better run for your life_

_Run run away__  
><em>_Don't let him mess with your mind__  
><em>_He'll tell you anything you want to hear__  
><em>_He'll break your heart__  
><em>_It's just a matter of time__  
><em>_But just remember_

_He's a good time cowboy asanova__  
><em>_Leaning up against the record machine__  
><em>_Looks like a cool drink of water__  
><em>_But he's candy-coated misery__  
><em>_He's the devil in disguise__  
><em>_A snake with blue eyes__  
><em>_And he only comes out at night__  
><em>_Gives you feelings that you don't want to fight__  
><em>_You better run for your life_

_Oh you better run for your life__  
><em>_Oh you better run for your life_

The other officers were surprised to say the least. They didn't think that Andy had it in her to dance like that.

As Andy went backstage for a break the other officers started to question Traci and Gail who were still laughing.

Gail took a deep breath and managed to get out,

"Oh my god!"

That started Traci off again which made Gail laugh.

"I hope you're not laughing at me?"

Andy said as she stood in front of them, she was holding back laughter and the officers could tell that Andy knew exactly what Traci and Gail were laughing at.

Gail and Traci hugged Andy and whispered something in her ear which made her nod and laugh.

"Will someone please tell me what's going on?" Jerry said. The girls stopped laughing and turned to him with amused expressions.

Traci and Gail were laughing again which left Andy to explain, "Traci has heard me sing before in public. We were just very very drunk, well I was at least. I sang that song,"

The officers just looked at her, "What's the big deal?" Sam asked,

Andy smirked,

"Well that's for us to know and hope you never find out,"

Andy winked and then said, "So, any requests?"

She listened to them before swatting Traci and Gail over the head telling them to stop laughing and walking back to the stage.

**Sorry it's so short - i'll upload another chapter later this evening. Thanks for the reviews.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

She stood in front of the mike as people coupled of and started dancing. Andy smiled as she saw how happy people were. She wished she could have that.

_Remember when I cried to you a thousand times__  
><em>_I told you everything__  
><em>_You know my feelings__  
><em>_It never crossed my mind__  
><em>_That there would be a time__  
><em>_For us to say goodbye__  
><em>_What a big surprise_

_But I'm not lost__  
><em>_I'm not gone__  
><em>_I haven't forgot_

_These feelings I can't shake no more__  
><em>_These feelings are running out the door__  
><em>_I can feel it falling down__  
><em>_And I'm not coming back around__  
><em>_These feelings I can't take no more__  
><em>_This emptiness in the bottom drawer__  
><em>_It's getting harder to pretend__  
><em>_And I'm not coming back around again_

_Remember when...__  
><em>_I remember when it was together till the end__  
><em>_Now I'm alone again__  
><em>_Where do I begin?__  
><em>_I cried a little bit__  
><em>_You died a little bit__  
><em>_Please say there's no regrets__  
><em>_And say you won't forget__  
><em>_But I'm not lost_

_I'm not gone__  
><em>_I haven't forgot_

_These feelings I can't shake no more__  
><em>_These feelings are running out the door__  
><em>_I can feel it falling down__  
><em>_And I'm not coming back around__  
><em>_These feelings I can't take no more__  
><em>_This emptiness in the bottom drawer__  
><em>_It's getting harder to pretend__  
><em>_And I'm not coming back around again__  
><em>_Remember when..._

_That was then__  
><em>_Now it's the end__  
><em>_I'm not coming back__  
><em>_I can't pretend__  
><em>_Remember When_

_These feelings I can't shake no more__  
><em>_These feelings are running out the door__  
><em>_I can feel it falling down__  
><em>_And I'm not coming back around__  
><em>_These feelings I can't take no more__  
><em>_This emptiness in the bottom drawer__  
><em>_It's getting harder to pretend__  
><em>_And I'm not coming back around again.._

Andy thought about the lyrics as she sang them, she saw how she could relate to them but discarded the thoughts.

She closed her eyes to block out the thoughts but opened them to see Sam looking at her intently. She smiled weakly at him.

The songs she sang went on through the night until it was time to go. Andy felt happy with herself as she got ready to leave.

Sam was waiting to drive her home. They didn't need to talk to each other to know that they were going back to his.

They both knew that the chance of her leaving was thin, moving rooms maybe but she was there to stay.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Andy woke in the morning to a loud banging on the Sam's front door. She groaned as she pulled herself from her bed and slipped on her robe.

She past Sam as he stumbled out of his room; he followed her and they made their way down the stairs together. Andy flung the door open and glared at the person on the other side.

Oliver stepped back with his hands held up but he was secretly holding back laughter,

"Not a morning person, huh, McNally,"

Andy just continued to glare at him before she turned around and made her way to the coffee pot that was calling to her from the kitchen.

Sam and Oliver talked in the doorway, Oliver took the message that he wasn't going to be invited in and told Sam that they were all meeting for breakfast as they had the day off.

Once Oliver had gone Sam and Andy got ready for breakfast. They got in his truck and drove to the diner where they were meeting the others. They all sat down to comfortable conversation. Oliver made a few digs about the new living arrangements but from the look on Andy's face no one pushed that conversation any further.

They were interrupted by Andy's cell phone that started to ring, Andy scrambled around looking for it but Sam felt inside her coat pocket and handed it to her.

She nodded a quick thanks before excusing herself to the corner to take the call. Everyone at the table could see her.

They saw the drastic change in emotions and how she dropped the phone.

Everyone stood up but Sam was the one to rush over and put his arms around her protectively. She sobbed into his shirt without saying anything.

Traci went over and picked up her phone. Traci solemnly hung up and stroked Andy's hair soothingly.

Andy stopped crying long enough to drink some water; she was still sniffling as she motioned for Traci to tell them what happened.

"That was the hospital," she paused as everyone listened inventively.

"Tommy died this morning." she finished quietly and everyone looked over to Andy who was sobbing furiously again.

Sam just sat with her in his lap stroking her hair and dropping kisses in her hair and on her forehead.

No one said anything about this, they all knew the two had feelings for each other, they just wished that the situation was different.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Sam took Andy home and they just lay on the couch together. Andy was the one to break the silence,

"The last thing he heard me say was how much I hated him for what he'd done. I didn't get to tell him I loved him..." She wiped the tears away refusing to become a mess again.

Sam looked at her and his heart broke. He loved her more than anything and he hated that she was hurting.

"He knew that you loved him Andy," he just continued to stroke her hair as if it would wipe all the bad memories away.

Eventually she fell asleep and Sam put her in her own bed and made some calls.

In the week to come Sam was there for her every time she started to break apart.

When Andy woke up that morning and everything came flooding back to her she had a hard time keeping her emotions in check.

Sam had been great. He organised the funeral and sorted out everything that she couldn't deal with.

He knocked on the door and came in. He handed her the cup of coffee he had made and went to her wardrobe to pull out a black dress. She got ready in silence while he waited outside.

When they were ready the drove to the church. Guests were milling around the graveyard.

The service was respectful as Tommy's old friends spoke about the old times.

At the end of the funeral Andy stood up and made her way to the front.

She sat on the stall and settled her guitar on her lap. Andy's eyes sought her mother's as she started to strum the chords.

She took a deep breath and tried to tell her father how much he meant to her:

_You tuck me in,__  
><em>_Turn out the light__  
><em>_kept me safe and sound at night__  
><em>_little girls depend on things like that___

_Brush my teeth and comb my hair__  
><em>_had to drive me everywhere__  
><em>_you were always there when I looked back___

_You had to do it all alone__  
><em>_Make a living, make a home__  
><em>_Must have been as hard as it could be___

_And when I couldn't sleep at night__  
><em>_Scared things wouldn't turn out right__  
><em>_you would hold my hand and sing to me___

_Caterpillar in the tree, how you wonder who you'll be__  
><em>_can't go far but you can always dream__  
><em>_Wish you may and wish you might__  
><em>_don't you worry hold on tight.__  
><em>_I promise you that there will come a day__  
><em>_Butterfly Fly Away__  
><em>_Butterfly Fly Away (butterfly fly away)___

_You got your wings now you can't stay__  
><em>_Take those dreams and make them all come true__  
><em>_Butterfly Fly Away (butterfly fly away)__  
><em>_We been waiting for this day__  
><em>_All along and know just what to do__  
><em>_Butterfly,__  
><em>_Butterfly,__  
><em>_Butterfly,__  
><em>_Butterfly Fly Away_

By the end of the song everyone had tears in their eyes. They all understood how Andy felt about her father.

When she finished she put her guitar down and made her way back to Sam and stayed by his side for the rest of the service.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

The months that followed were hard for Andy but Sam was with her every step of the way and before she knew it she was standing in the church again, this time for a very different service.

She gripped Oliver's hand tightly and he squeezed back comfortingly,

"Andy, you can do this, you love Sam." Andy nodded and smiled happily.

The doors opened and she and Oliver walked down the aisle towards Sam.

Andy couldn't help but feel sad as she walked with Oliver, he had turned into her father figure over the months but she knew that she would always want her father.

As Oliver passed her over to Sam he punched him lightly on the shoulder and smiled. Jerry chuckled behind Sam and everyone smiled.

The service went smoothly and it was over quickly. Andy didn't hesitate for a moment; she knew that she wanted to become Andrea Swarek.

That thought lingered in her mind and she smiled. Sam nudged her and asked her what she was thinking about. She smiled and laughed, "You." It was so simple.

Andy stood up and made her way over to the band, she and Oliver had planned this but Sam didn't know what was happening. He was surprised when Sarah pulled him onto the dance floor but even more surprised when Andy started to sing:

_There's nothing I could say to you__  
><em>_Nothing I could ever do to make you see__  
><em>_What you mean to me__  
><em>_All the pain the tears I cried__  
><em>_Still you never said goodbye and now I know how far you'd go__  
><em>_I know I let you down but it's not like that now__  
><em>_This time I'll never let you go_

Andy smiled at Oliver and he nodded back. He was proud of her, even he thought of her as a daughter and he couldn't be happier for both her and Sam.

_I will be all that you want and get myself together_  
><em>Cause you keep me from falling apart<em>  
><em>All my life I'll be with you forever<em>  
><em>To get you through the day and make everything OK<em>

_I thought that I had everything I didn't know what life could bring_  
><em>But now I see honestly<em>  
><em>You're the one thing I got right<em>  
><em>The only one I let inside<em>  
><em>Now I can breathe 'cause you're here with me<em>  
><em>And if I let you down I'll turn it all around<em>  
><em>Cause I would never let you go<em>

_I will be all that you want and get myself together_  
><em>Cause you keep me from falling apart<em>  
><em>All my life I'll be with you forever<em>  
><em>To get you through the day and make everything OK<em>

_Cause with out you I can't sleep_  
><em>I'm not gonna ever ever let you leave<em>  
><em>You're all I got<em>  
><em>You're all I want<em>  
><em>Yeah<em>  
><em>And without you I don't know what I'd do<em>  
><em>I could never ever live a day with out you<em>  
><em>Here with me do you see you're all I need<em>

_And I will be all that you want and get myself together_  
><em>Cause you keep me from falling apart<em>  
><em>All my life (my life) I will be with you forever<em>  
><em>To get you through the day and make everything OK<em>

_I will be (I'll be) all that you want and get myself together_  
><em>Cause you keep me from falling apart<em>  
><em>And all my life you know I will be with you forever<em>  
><em>To get you through the day and make everything OK<em>

Andy finished the song and Sam came and kissed her. She was happy, finally at peace with herself. She made a great cop and an amazing singer.

She sang at every opportunity but never went to further her career in singing, she was happy singing at all the station's benefits and for UC Opps but life as a cop, life with Sam was all she wanted.

The band went back to playing on their own and Sam and Andy were on the dance floor dancing with all the kids. Sam was dancing with Oliver's girls and Andy was swinging Leo around. All of the onlookers thought about how they would make great parents.

The couple finished the evening with the last dance. They saw the crowd looking at them intently and Sam winked at her as the music started. She hopped onto his feet and they spun around the dance floor laughing, as were their friends.

Andy's mom watched her daughter from the back of the room. Andy hadn't accepted her back into her life but she had allowed her mom to come to the wedding, she had made it perfectly clear that she wouldn't be part of the wedding at all and Andy's mom was fine with that.

Watching her daughter with her new husband she knew that Andy didn't need her. Andy's mom hadn't been there when Andy needed her to be which is why she knew that Andy would be just fine.

Everything that she had been put through made her the person she was today. Andy's mom felt proud just to be able to sit there and watch.

Sam caught Andy thinking and lent down to kiss her,

"I love you Andy Swarek,"

Andy smiled and her eyes shone so bright they made Sam shiver with happiness,

"I love you too Sam."

_The End_

Thank You for all the wonderful reviews, i enjoyed writing this story. I realise that i didn't write disclaimers for any of the chapters. But in ase you hadn't figured already i don't own anything to do with rookie blue.


End file.
